


Fans

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Given to me by a request on my Tumblr: Hi! Can I ask for a chubby reader with Zen? She has been teased so she is sad and Zen tries to comfort her, a little fluff. Thank you.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Fans

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so cute!! I loved writing this!
> 
> Let me also say, never judge a person for the way they look. It’s superficial and petty. Instead, build people up and be a light in someone’s day! 
> 
> This request was given to me on Tumblr. Remember, I'm always up for story requests! <3

It’d had been the most wonderful day. MC got to spend the morning with Zen before he had to leave for his call. Tonight was his biggest performance yet; and while it wasn’t her first one, MC found her excitement always remained the same. Seeing him on stage always filled her heart with such joy and love, it was almost blinding hehe, get it, blinding?

But MC couldn’t help but feel like she was lowering his reputation. After all, she wasn’t some successful star, couldn’t act or sing, and was considered “average” in looks on a good day… but MC was just bigger than him. He was so fit and in shape, constantly taking care of himself, but she didn’t look the same.

Sometimes, she could push those thoughts aside. And today was one of them, MC was here to celebrate Hyun and his breathtaking show. Not worry about herself or her body image. The distraction proved useful and MC was soon enveloped in the complicated storyline, imagining that she was the romantic interest. She couldn’t believe how much time had gone by until the curtains drew for intermission.

MC promptly went outside of the theater to grab a quick snack. Spending the whole morning with Zen, she had forgotten to eat and recently began to feel quite hungry. But as MC ordered, she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, just wait for her food, quickly eat it, and return back to the show to enjoy the second act.

But as MC grabbed her food, she couldn’t help but overhear part of a conversation from a trio of girls, all wearing Zen’s merchandise.

“Is she really the ones?” 

“Yeah, apparently they’re in love.”

“How can somebody like him fall for somebody like him?”

“I mean, she might even be cute if she laid back on her eating habits some.”

“Want to bet she’s just doing it for when he gets rich?”

The statements continued, but MC had enough. She made her way quickly away from the crowd, trying to seclude herself away from the others. Without even trying, MC threw away the food, instantly feeling guilty for the money she had wasted. But she couldn’t after what they had said. How could she? After all, she was just the fat girl after his money Which he really doesn’t have much money anyways

The show had resumed, but MC just couldn’t get her mind over what those girls had said. When Zen came back on stage, she tried to focus on him, but could only think about how much she was holding him back. Maybe she could try to get more into shape for him and actually look like she deserved him.

These thoughts ruined her mood, despite how much she really wanted to be there for Zen. But he was too busy on stage, performing for the audience, he would even see her. And as she lowered her head to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes, many could swear that Zen almost began to trip over his lines, staring at someone close to the front.

The show ended in grand applause. Fans standing and screaming for the actors as they bowed. The show had ended, and MC would see him. God, what would she even say? Sorry? Sorry that is doesn’t look good enough to be with him? That just sounds stupid, despite it being true.

Zen’s manager found you quickly, leading through the complicated maze of hallways, all the way to his dressing room. Without asking, he knocked on Zen’s door before leaving her alone. The door flew open in the next second, dazzling red eyes shining into yours. The light flush of pink on his skin either from being on stage or from seeing her, she didn’t know. It was probably both

“Babe! Did you enjoy the performance?” He exclaimed, reaching out to give MC a large embrace. Freeing her body to move with his, she found herself enveloped by him. And she loved it, loved feeling every breath he took.

But it couldn’t stop MC from feeling bad. Seeing him only reminded herself of what those girls said, and she couldn’t stand it. “You did great, as always.” She whispered, trying to conceal her sobs and shaky breathing.

But Zen was no fool. He had noted every time her eyes lit up when she saw him, much as he did for her. She would talk about the performance as if he had never seen it. She was always so cute, so he would listen and it would always make her so happy. But to have her so quiet, so… sullen? Something was wrong.

“Jagi? My love? What is it, what’s wrong?”

Struggling for words, MC pushed herself away from him, shaking her head. “It’s… It’s nothing, just forget it.”

“MC,” Zen whispered, serious yet loving at the same time, “I’m not going to just look over something that made you so upset. Did I do something?”

Still shaking her head, MC could do nothing but whisper “No… No, you haven’t done anything at all. It’s me.” MC couldn’t hold it back anymore, as tears began to run down her face.

Zen didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what was wrong. So he did the only thing he knew how to, he held her while she cried.

“Don’t I embarrass you?” She questioned as her tears stained his shirt.

Without meaning to, Zen let out a small chuckle. “Babe, of course not. You are amazing, I would never be embarrassed by you. Why would you think that?”

MC looked up at him, makeup now smeared across her face, “But aren’t I too big for you?”

For a moment, he didn’t know how to reply. He has never thought a moment about this sort of thing and it confused him on why she would even think about it. Then it clicked, “Jagi, did someone say something to you?”

Still blubbering, MC aggressively wiped her face with her hands but paused for a moment to softly nod.

He knew it. The fact that someone would even think something like that about her was enough to set him off, much less actually say it to her.”

Zen slowly approached her, gliding his fingers from her shoulders, down her shoulder, eventually resting on her waist. “MC, look at me, please.” He waited for her stop rubbing her eyes until her gaze met his. Smiling gently, he continued, “Jagi, you are my love, my world, my life. Every moment I’m with you is the happiest moment of my life. And I wouldn’t trade that for the world, not a single thing in my life is more important than you. Please never dislike yourself when it is the thing that I love more than anything.”

Placing one of his hands on her cheek, Zen gently wiped away the last of MC’s tears. As if on reflex, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry, Hyun.” MC murmured, placing her own hand on top of his, “I’m sorry I got so upset. It just got worried I wasn’t enough for you. I thought that I needed to look better if I wanted to be with you.”

Without wasting a moment, Zen placed his lips on hers. MC couldn’t help gasping at the sudden contact, in turn causing him to snicker at her reaction. “I love you just the way you are, I would never want you to change. And if you ever want to change something about you, it should be because you want to, not anyone else, alright?” MC nodded, leaning into his embrace once again.

“Answer me this question,” Zen started, MC quickly returning a hum in agreement, “Is that why you were crying during the second act?”

You saw that?!” MC jolted, unable to conceal the surprise on her face.

With a chuckle, Zen kissed her forehead,


End file.
